


Finding Family

by whynotsteponover



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Consensual Infidelity, Dom/sub Undertones, Families of Choice, Fucked Up Relationships, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Power Imbalance, Voyeurism, could be seen as dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3112820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynotsteponover/pseuds/whynotsteponover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If we’re going to do this, you have to promise me something."</p><p>“What?”</p><p>"You can’t have sex with your teammates.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fouronforeplay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fouronforeplay/gifts).



> colleenwings, your likes hit so many of my buttons! I hope you like the power differential place I took this.

 

 

It starts on the day that Geno comes to Pittsburgh. Sidney has been extremely excited to meet him. He wants to play hockey with the tall, gangly boy he remembers from World Juniors. It seems like all the hockey media can talk about is Evgeni Malkin’s disappearance in Helsinki and it’s a rush that Sidney is one of the very few people who know that Malkin is not lost. He is on his way to Pittsburgh.

He knows his voice is too breathy when he greets Malkin but he can’t help it. Sidney has seen how beautiful his hockey is. He respects someone who would leave their homeland because they want to play the best hockey they can. When he gets upstairs to his room after the guests leave, he is not surprised to notice that there is a smile on his face. He's getting ready for bed when Mario enters.

“Already unpacked?” he says.

Sidney nods. It was a long summer. He has missed this room. It’s nice to have it filled with his most precious possessions again. There are his sticks, his gloves, all his hockey trophies from when he was a kid. There are lots of pictures of Taylor and a potted plant his mom made him buy to “liven up the place”.

“Good” Mario says. He walks closer and sits on Sidney’s bed. “I hope you know that Nathalie and I think of you like family. The kids too. We’re happy to have you back.”

Sidney is touched. Letting him stay in their guest room is one thing but treating him like he is a member of their family is more than generous. Sidney’s eyes sting. “Thank you” he says.

Mario smiles and places a hand on Sidney’s knee. “So you seem excited about Malkin.”

“Yes,” Sidney nods so hard his head spins. “He’s elite. He’s dangerous. I’m happy he made it.” With Mario’s retirement, it is lucky that they have such a talented replacement like Malkin. People are already comparing his hockey to Mario’s.

Mario nods. There is a flash of something in his eyes. It doesn’t seem positive. Sidney presumes it is the result of Mario not wishing to discuss his retirement. He hasn’t discussed it with Sidney yet. His hand is still on Sidney’s knee. “I’m happy if you’re happy.”

“I am happy,” Sidney says again. He is in the NHL. He is living with Mario Lemieux. He is going to play hockey with Evgeni Malkin. He is so happy.

“I don’t want you to put too much pressure on yourself,” Mario warns him sternly. His hand travels higher to Sidney’s thigh.

“I won’t,” Sidney promises.

“Good. I know you’ll do great things for our team. I believe in you, Sid.”

Sidney’s eyes start stinging again. He wants to say thank you again but the next moment Mario’s mouth is on his. His hands are moving all over Sidney’s body, mature and certain. It feels so good and Sidney doesn’t want it to stop but he finds the strength to free his mouth. “Nathalie,” he says. She's downstairs, doing the dishes or putting the kids to sleep. What is Mario doing?

“We have an understanding,” Mario says in French. French has always been a sensual language to Sidney and when Mario speaks it, his voice goes low and husky. Sidney moans to hear it from Mario’s mouth. He and Mario were not roommates last season but he saw Mario taking women back to the hotels. He was too scared to ask Mario or the team about it. He is so relieved to know that Nathalie knew about it all and is fine with it. He is so relieved to know that she will be fine with Sidney kissing Mario again.

“I have wanted you for so long,” Mario mutters in French. He seems to have realized how much Sidney loves it.

“Why didn’t you do anything before?”

“Because we were teammates,” Mario explains. “It wouldn’t be smart.” They get under the blankets and Sidney is only wearing his boxers and his socks. He would feel ridiculous if Mario wasn't looking at him with so much heat. “If we’re going to do this, you have to promise me something.”

“What?”

“You can’t have sex with your teammates.”

Sidney hesitates. He has had sex with teammates in the past. Jack was his boyfriend in high school. He had sex with Getzy at his first World Juniors. He had sex with Shea at his second World Juniors. When he plays their teams nowadays, they have sex,

“You can’t have sex with your Penguins teammates,” Mario says clearly.

“Okay,” Sidney agrees without hesitation and loses to the pleasure of Mario’s hands on his body — his nipples, his cock, his ass. It's the best sex of his life and it's with _Mario Lemieux_. It feels like a dream.

They don’t do it every night. Sidney has hockey games to play. Sometimes he has injuries. But when they have the opportunity, the sex is so much better than with the guys Sidney’s own age. Sometimes he worries that the kids will come upstairs and catch them. They consider Sidney a brother and he doesn't want them to know ever. Mario and Sidney have to be very careful. They wait until the kids are sleeping. Mario returns to his own bed after they are finished. Then there is one night where he falls asleep in Sidney’s bed. His back has been sore all day, he tells Sidney. They probably shouldn’t have had sex if he was feeling like that, Sidney frets. He tells Mario he should go to the doctor.

“I love that you want to take care of me,” Mario says as he is falling into slumber. He wakes up and goes back to Nathalie later than usual. In the morning, Nathalie looks at Sidney with something like sadness in her eyes. It’s gone in an instant and Sidney reassures himself that she doesn’t suspect anything. He offers to help her cook breakfast.

He feels proud and accomplished when he sees Jack and Getzy and Shea and they look mindblown after he has finished. “Learned some new moves, Squid?” Getzy laughs after Sidney spends thirty minutes eating him out. Sidney doesn’t reply when Getzy guesses, “Did Malkin teach you, hmm?” Getzy can’t begin to understand Sidney’s real sex life. No one can.

He goes home after being with them in Columbus or Anaheim or Nashville and it makes Mario possessive. He growls when he sees the bruises, tells Sidney his friends could never be as satisfying as what Mario can give him. And he's right. Jack and Getzy and Shea are big guys. Strong guys. It’s not exactly a dick thing because he can say with certainty that only Getzy’s dick is much bigger than average. It’s that they are capable of holding him down. But Mario is the best at doing that. What he and Mario do is perfect. They spend time with Nathalie and the kids at dinner. They joke and laugh and play. What comes later is just for them. It’s perfect, Sidney thinks.

It’s other people that make Sidney question what he knows to be true.

At the Stanley Cup party, he gets very drunk. He doesn’t mean to walk in on Geno and Oksana having sex in the wine cellar. They are up against the wall, still dressed. Geno’s jeans are shoved down around his thighs and Oksana’s dress is bunched up around her hips. Sidney can’t see panties on the floor which means she wasn’t wearing them at the party. Today is the first time Sidney has met her, her first visit to Pittsburgh. She is little more than a stranger to him, yet Sidney cannot help but notice how small she looks with Geno holding her up against the wall, how she moans and wraps her legs tighter around Geno’s waist as he fucks into her so hard he grunts with every thrust. “Zhenya,” she gasps, capturing Geno’s mouth in a messy kiss as she shakes apart on his cock.

Sidney stumbles back outside with the slick sounds of their fucking echoing in his ears. He feels like he is not even inside his own body as he does directly to his bedroom, jerking himself hard and fast right there against the door. He wishes Mario were there with him, fucking him like Geno had been fucking Oksana. When he returns to the pool, he sees Mario in front of the BBQ, smiling at him. He smiles back and forces away the confusing guilt boiling in the pit of his stomach. He sees that Geno and Oksana have returned too. They look messy but they are smiling and too wrapped up in each other to care.

“You have to stop that,” Flower says

Sidney looks at him questioningly.

“Stop staring at them.” Flower gestures at Geno and Oksana talking to Alexa. “Him.”

“I’m not staring.”

Flower sighs deeply. “Vero has a friend from work. He’s a very nice guy, plays in a rec league. Big fan of you.”

“Are you trying to set me up?” Sidney demands.

“He’s straight, Sid,” Flower says, “Do you want to be alone forever?”

Sidney wants to scream that Geno is just his friend and he is not alone. He has his team and his ex-teammates that have become his fuckbuddies. He has the Lemieuxes. Best of all, he has Mario. But he can’t do that. He leaves the party instead.

It gets worse from there. Jack starts dating a girl and tells Sidney facts about her in the afterglow. Sidney wins the gold medal for Team Canada in the Olympics and has glorious celebration sex with Getzy after the after party. To make the victory even sweeter, Mario sends him a text saying he is so proud of Sidney. But after they are done, Getzy Facetimes his wife and kids. Sidney has to escape the room quietly and walk back to his own room. Shea isn’t in. He’s out with Tazer. Sidney suspects they have a friends with benefits arrangement too. He falls asleep alone. On the bus to the airport, he finds Shea again. Shea tells him he is going to propose to his high school sweetheart the moment he gets home. “Don’t worry,” Shea smiles. “I told her about you a long time ago. She’s never been jealous.”

Sidney isn’t sure how to feel about any of it. Then the chant happens. It is a playoff game. They are playing in a foreign city. Sidney is used to cruel chants being hurled at him from all sides. “Crosby sucks” and “princess Crosby” are the typical ones. This is the first time he has heard “Mario’s poolboy”. In the locker room after, the team gives him sympathetic looks. Mario and Nathalie come in to say congratulations. Mario looks normal but Nathalie’s smile looks fake. Sidney’s parents came to watch the game too and they enter the locker room last. “We want to talk to you, Sidney,” his mom says.

Sidney feels dread settle into his stomach. When they are outside, his dad suggests that he should move out. “It’s not my fault if people are spreading rumors about me,” Sidney spits out.

“It doesn’t matter,” his dad says. “Mario and his wife have been kind to you. Today they were insulted because of you.”

“I would never to anything to hurt them. I love them!” Sidney yells. He bites his bottom lip so he won’t cry.

His dad looks at him carefully.

“I love them like family,” Sidney corrects quickly. It’s true, anyway.

“Troy,” his mom says into the silence. “We should trust that Sidney knows what he is doing.”

Sidney feels discombobulated on the flight back to Pittsburgh but he knows he said the correct thing when Alexa and Austin run to hug him when he gets home. They cuddle up to him as they watch TV that night. He misses the days when Stephanie and Lauren were here too. Mario and Nathalie are on the loveseat holding hands and every once in a while, Mario will catch Sidney’s eye and smile. Sidney was right about what he told his dad. He doesn’t need to feel jealous of other people’s relationships. These people think of Sidney as family. He thinks of them as family too.

 

 

 


End file.
